


CIB二十六

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB二十六

     …………

     他身体的一部分越来越硬，只能挤蹭着身前温热的双腿，试图缓解那种疼痛。

     握在他胳膊和手腕上的力道却分散了他的注意。月正不断调整着重心，仿佛在努力想要站稳，如果不是月一再掐握他的手臂，L肯定会直接无视。

     他略微后撤，突然感到身体被肩上的力道拉扯向前。虽然早已适应了他们的肢体冲突，他却还是被巧妙地掀翻在床，月的一只手现在正按着他的后颈，身体若即若离地伏在他上方。

     “这要多谢那两个你送来陪我的变态，”月在他耳边残酷地低语。

     L试图起身，但月从背后用双腿紧紧夹住他的腰侧，阻止了所有动作，轻而易举地把他按了回去。他身体的重量压在他腰上，掐住后颈的手没有一丝松动。

     “日复一日地忍受着那些，”月继续说下去，“你真以为我们现在还是势均力敌吗，别骗自己了。我很怀疑你还有什么手段，能比一个200磅大汉的拳打脚踢更痛。”

     无论L多不想承认，他终究说的没错。

     曾经的月对疼痛只有最基本的耐受，但在那段经历之后，他的身体已经有了与他精神匹配的承受力。L囚禁他的那段时间做的事，不亚于将一把已经足够危险的利刃磨得更快。

     “我真的很不喜欢别人自以为能控制我，尤其像在法国时那样什么都要听你安排。”月抬起身，膝盖压着他，一只手灵巧地滑进了他的衣物。L僵住了，那手指来回描画着，包裹上了他的分身。

     “这几个月来我一直躁动得很。我从没遇见过这种事，也不太清楚要怎么解决。”月开始挑逗地拨弄他的耳朵，L既厌恶、又无比享受他这样直击自己的弱点。

     “我不想让你有什么误会，我不爱你。但如果你给我留些好印象，接下来就多配合些。”

     被扯掉衬衫的背上一阵微凉，但L更加注意的是月另一只手的动作，那柔软的手掌抚驯地摩挲着他，把牛仔裤也褪了下去。

     他应该反击，至少试着为自己的骄傲反击的……

     ……但和眼前触手可及的欢愉比起来，骄傲又算什么？

     他一向是那种先追求满足再担心后果的人，他的所有习惯都是这种心态的反应。它们各尽其用，不管是吃蛋糕来保持精神，还是咬指甲来缓解紧张，无论看上去多奇怪、别人会因此多瞧不起他，他也不会压抑自己这些小小的欲望。

     既然他从未阻止自己得到想要的任何东西，现在又为何要改变呢？

     L覆上在自己身上动作的那只手，用力攥住月的手指让他把自己握得更紧。

     他的脚趾抠挖着脚下的床铺，在月的摩擦下只忍住了几声低吟，余下的都散落在了凌乱的床单里。

     他恍惚着感到月在调整位置，直到真正交合的瞬间，一切才忽然清晰。

     没有润滑的进入完全称不上享受，干涩的疼痛让他的热度蓦地冷却，坚硬的欲望都失去了几分势头。

     但当他的喘息中切入了月带着韵律的呻吟——那种他再熟悉不过的，月沉浸在快感中时的悦耳声调——他听到体内响起了回应的嘶喊。所有感官倾注上与他相连的躯体，高潮突然变得触手可及。

     L在成倍激烈的动作间战栗着，却无法释放。他已经在濒临极限地抽动，前端开始渗出液体；丝丝缕缕的湿润蜿蜒而下，浸入了床铺。

     “感觉如何？”月在他耳边低声说，汗湿的脖颈间近在咫尺的呜咽、缓慢却充分的摆弄让L晕头转向，没有回答。

     他的身体紧张而惶恐，没有过于积极动作，因为知道少年更喜欢亲自把控节奏，而不是像他现在这样在他手中濒临狂乱。

     肩颈上忽至的亲吻让他终于溃不成军，高潮猝然迸发，洒进了两人交缠的双手。少年也随后释放，垂下了头颅，散开的柔软发丝随着剧烈的喘息骚弄他的皮肤。

     …………


End file.
